


Running Cold

by pirate_cat



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden, Free Verse, HiJack Week (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), M/M, Poetry, seasons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Autumn meets Winter.A short poem about the transition of the seasons, with Hiccup and Jack in charge.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Running Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for seasons AU of Hijack Week 2020! Hope you enjoy :)

Hiccup arrives and changes  
the world to his liking.  
his emerald eyes pull  
green color out of everything,  
replacing it with sprinkles  
of beautiful oranges and reds.  
air gets cooler, yet  
Hiccup feels warm  
knowing that his months  
will come to an end when

Jack flies in with a gust  
of cold air. Hiccup freezes  
momentarily but is delighted  
to dance in the snow as the winds  
and remaining leaves follow them.  
green eyes meet blue,  
Hiccup departs with a  
soft kiss, leaving  
Jack with one  
last bit of warmth.

Jack strips the world’s  
color and destroys  
life around him.  
if he cannot have autumn,  
then no one can.  
he freezes the world,  
cold as his heart and his skin.  
he lights a fire to remember  
the oranges and reds  
Hiccup is so proud of.  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Find me on tumblr at spongeystyles !


End file.
